Allies and Opponents
Allies and Opponents 'Beasts' All animals and other nonsentient life forms have levels in the beast class (a nonheroic class). In the Star Wars universe, beasts are usually encountered as threats (such as acklays, rancors, and wampas) or as mounts (such as dewbacks and tauntauns). Beasts have an Intelligence of 1 or 2. They roll their other five ability scores normally. Beasts that show above average cunning usually have a good wisdom score. Beasts increase only one ability score by one point every fourth level (instead of increasing two scores by one point each). However, they gain feats normally as they advance in level. A beast that gains an Intelligence of 3 or higher as a result of an ability increase is eligible to multiclass. Beasts do not gain talents or starting feats, do not add their beast class level to their defense scores, and do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. Multiclassing A beast with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can multiclass into any heroic class. Beasts with an Intelligence of 1 or 2 cannot multiclass. Beast Class Traits Abilities: A Beasts abilities are modified by its size: Colossal, +32 Str, +32 Con, -4 Dex; Gargantuan, +24 Str, +24 Con, -4 Dex; Huge, +16 Str, +16 Con, -4 Dex; Large, +8 Str, +8 Con, -2 Dex; Medium, None; Small, +2 Dex, -2 Str; Tiny, +4 Dex, -4 Str; Diminutive, +6 Dex, -6 Str; Fine, +8 Dex, -8 Str. Attack Bonus: A Beast's base attack bonus is equal to its level x 0.75 and rounded down. Hit Points:' '''A Beast receives hit points equal to 1d8 + their Constitution modifier. '''Force Points':' '''Beasts do not gain Force Points '''Trained Skills': A Beast is trained in a number of skills equal to 1 + its Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). Class Skills: The Beast has the following class skills. Acrobatics, Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Perception, Stealth, Survival, Swim. Natural Armor: 'Many beasts have thick hides or scales that grant a natural armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. The amount of natural armor varies from creature to creature. A beast's natural armor bonus is never higher than its beast class level. '''Natural Weapons: '''A beast has one or more natural weapon attacks. It applies its Strength bonus on melee attack rolls made with natural weapons and its Dexterity bonus on ranged attack rolls made with natural weapons. If a beast has two or more natural weapons, it may make attacks with all of them at no penalty when using the full attack action. A beast gains a bonus on damage rolls made with its natural weapons equal to one-half its beast class level, rounded down. A beast is proficient with its own natural weapons, but not with any other weapon group. ''Bite: A bite attack deals an amount of piercing damage determines the beast's size: Fine, 1; Diminutive, 1d2; Tiny, 1d3; Small, 1d4; Medium, 1d6; Large, 1d8; Huge, 2d6; Gargantuan, 3d6; Colossal, 4d6. Claw: A claw attack deals an amount of slashing damage determined by the beast's size: Fine or Diminutive, 1; Tiny, 1d2; Small, 1d3; Medium, 1d4; Large, 1d6; Huge, 1d8; Gargantuan, 2d6; Colossal, 3d6. Gore: The Creature impales opponents with a horn or antler, dealing an amount of piercing damage determined by the beast's size: Fine, 1; Diminutive, 1d2; Tiny, 1d3; Small, 1d4; Medium, 1d6; Large, 1d8; Huge, 2d6; Gargantuan, 3d6; Colossal, 4d6. Slam: The creature batters opponents with an appendage, dealing an amount of bludgeoning damage determined by the beast's size: Fine or Diminutive, 1; Tiny, 1d2; Small, 1d3; Medium, 1d4; Large, 1d6; Huge, 1d8; Gargantuan, 2d6; Colossal, 3d6. Sting: A sting deals piercing damage and may also inject a poison. Sting damage is determined by the beast's size: Fine or Diminutive, 1; Tiny, 1d2; Small, 1d3; Medium, 1d4; Large, 1d6; Huge, 1d8; Gargantuan, 2d6; Colossal, 3d6. 'Environmental Traits: '''Some beasts have adapted to living in extreme environments and gain special bonuses and traits. ''Airborne: May reroll initiative checks but must keep the second resut, even if it's worse. Aquatic: Can't drown in water and doesn't need to make Swim checks; low-light vision. Arctic: May reroll Survival checks made to endure extreme cold, keeping the better result. Desert: May reroll Survival checks made to endure extreme heat, keeping the better result. Subterranean: May reroll Perception checks but must keep the second result, even if it's worse; darkvision. '''List of Beasts Acklay Dewback Nexu Rancor Reek Tauntaun Wampa Nonheroic Characters Nonheroic characters include everything from professional workers to petty criminals, police officers, to common thugs. They lack the inclination or training to be heroes, but they are capable in their own fields. Skilled engineers, educated professors, and master architects are all nonheroic characters, as is the local governor, the self-serving spice merchant, and the baseline imperial stormtrooper. Nonheroic characters do not gain talents, do not add their nonheroic class level to their defense scores, and do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. In addition, they only get to increase one ability score by one point every fourth level (instead of increasing two scores by one point each). However, they gain feats normally as they advance in level. Examples of Nonheroic Characters in Star Wars Battle droids, clone troopers, ordinary civilians, Rebel troopers, stormtroopers. Game Rule Information Nonheroic characters have the following game statistics. Hit Points At each level, nonheroic characters gain 1d4 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Nonheroic characters do not gain Force Points. Class Features Nonheroic characters receive no special class features other than some starting feats at 1st level. Starting Feats A nonheroic character gains three starting feats at 1st level, chosen from the following list: Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), Skill Focus*, Skill Training*, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons), Weapon Proficiency (heavy weapons), Weapon Proficiency (pistols), Weapon Proficiency (rifles), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons). *This feat may be selected more than once. Each time the feat is selected, it applies to a different skill. Multiclassing A nonheroic character can multiclass into a heroic class. The normal multiclass rules apply.